Undecided
by tristamj99
Summary: Draconis is forced to run away from home after Bellatrix' visit. He is afraid and lost, and when school starts, he has no choice but to rely on Dumbledore. /SORRY BAD AT SUMMARIES
Draconis Malfoy was sixteen and very much bored that summer evening when his darling aunt Bellatrix came to visit with offer of receiving Dark Mark. Offered, but it was more like threatened. She sat on wooden chair, smiling as she calmly took a sip of her Earl Grey tea. Draco carefully observed her, trying hard to not flinch whenever she smiled and trying not to let her know that he was scared. It was never good thing to show your weakness to enemy.

"Nephew, Dark Lord really would like you to have you bear his Mark." she tells him once she finishes her tea, her elegant black Gothic dress swaying little with cold breeze, "What a honor, don't you think? Dark Lord has chosen you out of many to bear his Dark Mark! It could have been anyone! Nott Jr or Crabbe Jr or Goyle Jr! But, you know how proud I felt when he told me that my dear nephew will be the one to bear the mark? Not them, but nephew! Oh, Draconis, you should feel honored!"

Honored, my ass. He felt disgusted by the woman in front of him. So the rumors were really true. She was indeed insane. No sane person would talk that happily about you-know-who. She looked just as happy one would be when she talks about her beloved husband. But, then again, maybe to Bellatrix you-know-who was indeed her beloved, someone she loves, someone she loves more than her own husband, Draco guessed. But, it is too bad that you-know-who is heartless bastard. Not that he pitied Bellatrix. After all, she was insane bitch.

Gathering all the courage he had, he bluntly said, looking at Bellatrix eye in eye, "I refuse."

Bellatrix blinked, "You what?"

"I said that I refuse. I refuse to become death eater."

Bellatrix looked so shocked. It looked like she stupidly believed that there was no way that he would refuse. "Draconis, have you lost your mind? Why would you refuse? It's such a honorable occupation!"

"Maybe to you, dear auntie. But, to me being a death eater would mean harming innocent people. And I have no wish of doing so."

"I can't believe it! I guess I should have believed Lucius when he said that you were good for nothing blood traitor!" she yelled, her face red with rage and anger as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at him, "Crucio! You insolent fool! Crucio!"

Draco fell on cold and wooden floor, trying hard not to let her know she won and have satisfaction. However, the pain was so unbearable that he couldn't help, but to howl in pain. It felt like hell, thousands of knives piercing through his soul and body, tearing it apart. But, it was only illusion. The pain wasn't as worse as it could have been if his body wasn't so adjusted to Cruciatus curse, but it still hurt a lot. When she finally stopped, he stood up even though his body ached like hell.

"Draconis, it didn't hurt that much did it? Looks like Lucius properly trained you." she said and left. And when she left, he threw Lucius' favorite vase he bought from Egypt when Draco was fourteen to wall.

Well, at least one good thing came from being hit by Cruciatus curse. He escaped from the dark fate of becoming death eater, at least for now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Summer of 1996 ended quickly. For Draconis Malfoy who spent his entire summer vacation hiding from those who wish for him to become one of them, summer vacation was indeed stressful. He only hoped that his stay at Hogwarts won't be as stressful.

Walking with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass to their compartment, Draco had a lot on his mind that certain day. He wondered if he were to tell Dumbledore the truth, would he be able to escape that dark fate. Because, he may have been successful in hiding these past months, but it's only matter of time before they find him and force him to receive the mark.

Draco sighed in hopelessness as Theodore Nott opened the door to compartment and everyone one by one entered the compartment.

"What's with that sighing?" Theodore Nott asked once they all sat down, facing one another. Draco hesitated whatever or not it would be good idea to tell them his sorrow tale.

He decided he should. After all, they're his friends. "A few months ago, Bellatrix visited my house with the offer of receiving the dark mark." he began.

Blaise snorted.

Pansy blinked in shock, "Wait, what? That insane bitch? Draconis, don't tell me that you...!"

"You don't see it on my forearm, don't you, Pans? No, after she left, I collected all my things and ran away to Thomas's house. And I stayed there until today."

"So, what is problem?"

"The thing is, Blaise, it's only matter of time when they find me. So, I'm on dead path. I don't know what to do." Draco confessed.

"Don't worry, Draco. We'll figure something out."

"I hope so."


End file.
